Blame it on the Alcohol
by Mrs. Hyde Darcy
Summary: Nami e Luffy sempre foram amigos de infância,com o tempo a atração fora crescendo cada vez mais, mas os dois repudiam esse sentimento novo e ardente, depois de acontecimentos e desilusões eles se separam e o clima entre os dois fica ainda pior, o que pode acontecer quando em uma noite de farra com os amigos e com muita bebida, os dois com o efeito do álcool são capazes de fazer?


Era uma noite normal de sexta-feira, se não fossem dois jovens supostamente bêbados em uma boate, esses eram os ex-amigos de infância Nami e Luffy, dois jovens completamente diferentes, mas o que os levou a essa briga? Vamos voltar um pouco no passado...

Nami era esperta e linda, do tipo de parar o trânsito, seu cabelo é de um ruivo-alaranjado da cor das laranjas que tanto amava, morava com a irmã e mãe adotiva, sempre fora pobre pois o cultivo de laranjas da Bellemere não rendia tanto quanto deveria, por causa dessa pobreza se tornou ambiciosa e cursa economia, direito e administração na melhor faculdade do país, por isso não tinha mais tempo com namoros idiotas e meninos rebeldes...

Já o Luffy nunca conheceu seus pais, fora criado por seu avô tirano e seu irmão sem ser de sangue Ace, Luffy sempre fora um moleque alegre, burro e idiota apesar do seu bom coração, tinha cabelos negros, era alto, magro, mas forte, força essa que despertaria o interesse de nossa ruiva, seu maior sonho era ter uma banda de rock assim como o irmão, naturalmente foi um choque quando no show de estreia dos Whitebeards, seu irmão morreu tocando no palco por uma overdose de drogas e bebidas. Luffy ficou extremamente abalado.

Como cresceram juntos e eram melhores amigos, nada mais natural do que a Nami consolar o Luffy, nessa época os dois já se gostavam mas repeliam esse sentimento com medo de uma rejeição, depois de uma noite onde a atração chegou ao ápice, eles fizeram amor como um jovem casal apaixonado, fora um momento de descobertas, juras de amor, e carinhos, teria sido extremamente perfeito se não fosse por um detalhe: Nami acordou sozinha no dia seguinte, Luffy tinha fugido nos seus então 17 anos.

Dois anos foi o tempo que o Luffy aprendeu mais sobre guitarra e vocal, criou uma banda com uns amigos que encontrara na viagem, sendo o principal Zoro, não era mais um pivete idiota, percebeu sua beleza e a aprimorou, já não era tão magro, tinha o corpo definido, seus cabelos negros eram grandes e bagunçados, conseguiu uma cicatriz embaixo do olho em uma briga de bar depois do primeiro show da sua banda, Luffy agora era um homem, um sedutor canalha que nunca perdeu o bom coração.

Mais dois anos foi o tempo em que a banda ficava famosa, os Mugiwaras como eram conhecidos fizeram muito sucesso, Luffy nunca tinha deixado de pensar na Nami, ela se tornou sua grande inspiração, sua musa, era nela que pensava quando compôs as músicas que tornaram a banda um estrondo, eram letras sexys, inebriantes e viciantes, com um toque de romance, o principal sucesso da banda era "One Piece of You".

Ao todo foram 4 anos separados um do outro, ela apesar de tudo nunca o perdoou, tão pouco deixou de amá-lo, o odiava por tê-la feito sofrer e se apaixonar, o odiava por ter músicas que mexiam com ela, o odiava por ser perfeito, por abandoná-la. Quando os dois se reencontraram depois desses 4 anos, Luffy ficou abalado nunca pensou nessa acolhida fria e cheia de farpas com a sua ruiva, sofria tanto com o ódio dela que teve um grave bloqueio musical, não conseguia compor uma música há mais de 4 meses e isso despertou uma raiva no moreno, por ela ser egoísta, por ela não o amar depois de tudo.

Apesar de toda essa confusão e raiva uma coisa eles tinham em comum, ambos descobriram um hábito nesses 4 anos, mundano mas prático para acabar com a dor, a bebida. Ambos eram excelentes bêbados, bebiam mais do que a média normal, eram profissionais no bar,o copo de cerveja, vodka e tequila era como uma extensão do corpo, e a bebida, uma enzima extremamente necessária para a sobrevivência de ambos.

Os amigos dos dois não aguentavam mais vê-los nesse estado deprimente, a ruiva estava ficando mais pálida do que o normal, definhava a cada dia, olhava na janela para lua toda vez que o Luffy viajava para um show distante dali, distante dela Já ele não demonstrava mais felicidade ao ter várias mulheres ao seu redor, estava triste, pois a única mulher que queria o repelia, também definhava aos poucos, já não tinha mais aquele sorriso gigante e acolhedor que ela tanto amava; como solução esses amigos preocupados decidiram levar os dois para uma noite em uma boate próxima, para tentarem se acertar.

Robin e Vivi contaram a Nami que vestisse a sua melhor roupa e abrisse seu melhor sorriso que iriam comemorar algo que a ruiva fez questão de não entender, seu espírito não estava dos melhores mas decidiu ir por ela, afinal não ficaria triste por causa de um panaca como ele, já Zoro e Sanji fizeram questão para marcar um show na sexta-feira nessa mesma boate, seria um plano perfeito, ele começaria a cantar, ela o veria no palco, os olhares se cruzariam, ela ficaria fascinada com a música dele, e ele com sua beleza, os dois admitiriam o que sentiam um pelo outro e tudo terminaria bem... Mas na prática a história foi outra...

Sexta Feira, 20:00 PM, Boate Thousand Sunny.

O barulho alto que vinha de dentro da boate fazia o estômago da Nami revirar, por algum motivo, se sentia nervosa, o que era ridículo pois estava simplesmente fabulosa naquele vestido preto, tentava pensar em laranjas, mas sua mente só conseguia pensar em como um certo sorriso em um certo alguém era perfeito, e em como sentia saudades dos dois, do sorriso que destruía seus pesadelos e do homem que a fizera chegar ao êxtase, que a amara como nenhum outro a amou...

–Nami? Você está bem – perguntava Vivi cautelosamente.

–Estou ótima, só estou um pouco cansada...

–Vocês duas se apressem! O show já começou! – gritava Robin as pressas.

Quando entraram na boate se surpreenderam com o alvoroço e animação que estava o lugar, todos gritavam freneticamente e histericamente, Nami se perguntava o porque daquilo tudo quando o viu no palco, estava lindo com seus jeans rasgados e sua camisa surrada, usava seu boné usual, seu mais precioso tesouro, Nami se lembrava dos dias em que o usou, ninguém além dela teve a permissão do Luffy para usá-lo, aquela visão a paralisou, não conseguia desviar seu olhar dele, estava em estado de transe quando ele finalmente a percebeu no meio daquela multidão.

Era um choque de várias emoções lutando uma contra as outras, ele parou de tocar e cantar e a olhou profundamente, a admirava, parecia uma estátua esculpida por Michelangelo, seu olhar ansiava, desejava ver mais dela, ver além! A multidão gritava enfurecidamente decepcionada, queriam música não um cara paralisado no palco, mas ele não se importou, apenas não percebeu, só existia ele e ela ali, queria a tocar, falar com ela, declarar tudo o que sentia dentro do peito, queria que ela gritasse seu nome enquanto gemia de prazer como naquela noite.

Nami estava sem reação e extremamente corada quando ele pulou do palco e começou a abrir passagem pela multidão, via ele se aproximando cada vez mais de si, só conseguia pensar "Droga! Preciso de uma bebida", se afastou lentamente para o bar enquanto ele a acompanhava desesperado pelo olhar, o coração de ambos não se aguentavam de saltar pelo peito, ia começar a correr em sua direção quando sentiu uma mão forte em seu ombro o impedindo de ir, ia se virar para bater no infeliz que o interrompera quando escuta a voz do Zoro:

–Cara, vamos voltar para o show, depois você fala com ela...

Acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu de volta para o palco enquanto a multidão o aplaudia, sentiu o olhar dela sobre ele, subiu no palco e cantou, cantou dessa vez com o coração, cantava para ela, e ela percebia as mensagens por baixo de todas aquelas letras e melodias, ele a amava, sendo que por dentro dela estava havendo uma guerra sangrenta de raiva, amor, decepção, paixão... Essa sensação confusa embolava sua cabeça, era uma bebida atrás da outra, seu estado era tão deprimente que estava colocando todo o seu charme em prática, cantava outros homens ao redor que como cachorrinhos "abanavam seus rabinhos" para ela, acatavam tudo que pedia, e enquanto isso, Luffy assistia tudo do palco com o coração explodindo de fúria e ciúmes, seu corpo ansiava por álcool, seu instinto de agarrá-la e leva-la para sua casa, para finalmente a tomar em seus braços e fazer sua! Sua de novo e dessa vez não a deixaria ir.

Acabado o show, Luffy dirigiu-se imediatamente ao bar ignorando todas as fãs que se jogavam em cima dele, quando chegou percebeu um número imensamente grande de pessoas gritando, foi quando viu Nami competindo com outra mulher quem bebia mais, estava claro quem iria ganhar, até ele sabia que ela era uma pessoa difícil de cair pelos efeitos do álcool, assim que ela o viu decidiu parar a competição e se dirigiu cambaleante para a pista de dança com um bando de seguidores atrás, passou ao lado dele com um ar superior e nem sequer o olhou, a raiva dele foi tanta que descontou durante quase 1 hora na bebida. O ritmo frenético das músicas, o flerte rápido, a facilidade com que conseguira a esquecer naquele momento quase o fez pensar que não se importava mais, ainda bem para essa estória que era quase...

No auge da noite e da festividade onde os efeitos do álcool eram evidentes, Nami em seu estado máximo de histeria sobe numa mesa próxima e começa a rebolar sensualmente fazendo toda população masculina gritar numa onda de aprovação e excitação ao gesto da garota, como a gritaria era evidente em toda a boate Luffy a escutou e indagou o que seria, com um copo na mão foi verificar a razão do tumulto, quando a viu dançando sensualmente com seu "ex"-amigo Law, os momentos a seguir para ele ocorreram em câmera lenta.

Uma aproximação de corpos. Troca de saliva. Paralisação. Copo quebrado no chão. Raiva. Ciúmes. Descontrole. Soco. Nocaute. Tumulto. Gritaria. Uma dama sequestrada irritada. Um sequestrador fora de si.

Luffy a carregava de cabeça para baixo jogada em seus ombros, não sabia bem para onde queria ir, só queria que toda aquela raiva e aquele ciúme passassem logo, carregou-a de cara emburrada, enquanto ela esperneava, gritava, reclamava, batia e chutava, ele apenas a ignorava, decidiu que iria leva-la para casa dele, afinal não estava com cabeça para caminhar quase 10 quarteirões, depois de um tempo ela se acalmou, não sabia se ela havia dormido ou não, aconchegou-a melhor em suas costas e rumou até o seu destino final, enquanto caminhava podia sentir seus fartos seios ("cresceram muito desde a última vez") encostados em suas costas, seu perfume o deixava aos poucos com desejo, as bochechas coradas dela estavam muito próximas de sua boca, e esse contato com a pele dela o deixava com calafrios, sentia correntes elétricas passando de um para o outro.

A Nami ao contrário do que o Luffy pensava não estava dormindo, na verdade estava muito acordada e corada, quando parou de se rebelar para perceber a situação que seus corpos se encontravam, ela percebeu com certo fervor que as mãos dele seguravam suas coxas com firmeza causando choques, quando ele a aconchegou em suas costas, ela pode sentir o quão másculo ele era, suas costas, braços, peitoral, pescoço tudo emanava masculinidade e calor, e isso a deixava em uma excitação ardente, queria tocar em seus cabelos negros, acariciar de leve sua cicatriz abaixo do olho, queria rasgar aquela camisa que a impedia de senti-lo mais, de ver a perfeição que arrancava suspiros de tantas mulheres e delírios dela.

Apesar de ser uma noite fria, os dois poderiam jurar que ali estava mais quente que um dia de verão, finalmente Luffy chegou ao seu flat, apesar de ser extremamente rico continuava com a modéstia de quando era um garoto, subiu as escadas devagar para não atrapalhar o suposto sono da Nami, afinal sua cabeça e corpo estavam muito quentes e não queria ter de lidar com ela ali daquele jeito, com o vestido amarrotado, os cabelos bagunçados por causa do vento e seu rosto corado, com certeza perderia o controle que ainda exercia em seu corpo, quando chegou na frente de sua porta ficou se perguntando como iria pegar as chaves em seus bolsos sem deixar a Nami cair e consequentemente acordá-la, Nami estava se divertindo com aquela situação e via aquela ruga de concentração que se formava nas linhas da testa dele, então lentamente enfia sua mão em seu bolso e pega a chave, Luffy estremece, e Nami sussurra roucamente em seu ouvido "Procurando por isto?" o fazendo fechar os olhos para tentar adquirir auto-controle.

– Pensava que estava dormindo... – Luffy falava enquanto abre a porta do flat.

–Apenas pensando em como infantil e irritante você é e, por favor, teria como me colocar no chão? – Pergunta desdenhosamente.

Luffy odiava essa atitude dela, em como ela se achava superior a ele, revira os olhos e a põe no chão, estava tão surpreso pela atitude anterior dela que se esquecera de colocá-la no chão, na verdade não queria quebrar o contato entre corpos, e no íntimo da Nami, ela também não...

–Então... Por que me trouxe aqui?

–Err.. Depois do ocorrido fiquei na dúvida de onde eu a levaria e pensei que meu apartamento era o mais próximo do local. – falou enquanto dava de ombros e sentava no sofá.

A lembrança do ocorrido despertou uma irritação por dentro da Nami, queria provocá-lo, jogar com ele como ele jogou com ela no passado, não se importava em magoá-lo, pois era isso que ela queria, então caminhou até o sofá e sentou no colo dele, quase que automaticamente pôde sentir uma elevação e ele enrijecendo todo o corpo, era claro o desconforto dele, sorriu por dentro, estava tudo dando certo.

–Quer uma bebida?! – disse o Luffy nervosamente enquanto se levantava e derrubando-a no sofá.

–Adoraria... – respondeu enquanto sorria sedutoramente.

Luffy só conseguia pensar no que diabos ela estava fazendo, por todo esse tempo desde que ele voltara por ela, ela só o repelia e agora depois de toda essa confusão ela se oferece assim do nada? A mente dele estava cada vez mais confusa, não sabia o que fazer como agir, o que pensar nem o que sentir em relação a isso.

Pegou a garrafa mais forte que tinha mais dois copos, os serviu e sentou ao lado dela com receio, ela no fundo também estava nervosa pois mesmo querendo brincar com ele, era claro que sentia algo, e foi por isso que os dois começaram a beber muito mais do que quando estavam na boate, conversaram, flertaram e riam de tudo que o outro falavam, voltaram ao estado de euforia em que estavam horas atrás, até que Nami decide botar seu plano em prática...

– Por que me abandonou naquela noite? Eu não era bonita ou boa o suficiente? – a pergunta surpreendera a própria Nami e quase que fez com que o Luffy se engaçasse com a bebida

– Eu só não estava preparado pra aquilo, nós erámos tão jovens... – responde melancolicamente.

– Quer dizer que é isso? Somente essa desculpa idiota e esfarrapada que você me dá depois de todo esse tempo? VOCÊ SABE A DOR E A HUMILHAÇÃO DE AO

ACORDAR DESCOBRIR QUE O HOMEM QUE VOCÊ AMAVA FUGIU DEPOIS DE TE USAR?! SABE?! – gritava Nami aos prantos já se esquecendo do plano.

Luffy estava em um estado deprimente, seu olhar era ferido, cheio de dor e amargura, a intensidade que aquelas palavras o atingiram o feriu mais do que ver o Ace morrendo, sentia vergonha de si mesmo, vergonha de olhar para a Nami, só queria que ela desaparecesse dali, não queria que ela jogasse a verdade que o estava atormentando durante esses 4 anos na cara dele, não queria que ela o olhasse com ódio e dor como olhava para ele naquele momento, não queria ter fugido de tudo, ter fugido dela...

– EU NÃO QUERIA TER FUGIDO TÁ LEGAL? EU ESTAVA ASSUSTADO PORRA! Eu me culpo todas as noites antes de dormir a 4 anos por ter feito aquilo... Eu só quero que você não me odeie mais do que eu me odeio agora, só queria que você... me amasse de novo... – gritava e chorava Luffy desesperado.

–Eu apenas não consigo mais aguentar! Tem tanta coisa que eu não consigo esquecer! EU TE ODEIO LUFFY! Odeio por me fazer odiar alguém, te odeio por você ser idiota, POR ME FAZER SOFRER SEU... ARGH! – Nami chorava e gritava compulsivamente, a cada eu odeio o Luffy se aproximava cada vez mais dela – EU APENAS NÃO SUPORTO ESSE SEU JEITO TÃO ALEGRE E IDOTA QUE ME FAZ FELIZ, O QUANTO SEU SORRISO É IMPORTANTE PARA MEU DIA-A-DIA! ODEIO SEUS CABELOS BAGUNÇADOS, SUAS MÚSICAS E O FATO DE LHE ODIAR POR NÃO CONSEGUIR LHE ODIAR PORQUE...

Nesse momento Luffy muito próximo, junta os corpos dos dois a desconcertando e segura seu queixo com a mão de forma que ela olhe para os olhos dele.

–Não consegue me odiar por quê? – pergunta Luffy com a voz rouca e olhando profundamente nos olhos dela

–Porque eu...Porque eu.. – gaguejava Nami nervosa com a atitude e a crescente aproximação dos rostos.

–Por quê? – falava cada vez mais próximo

–Eu te amo. - falou enquanto Luffy selava seus lábios com força nos dela.

Era um beijo desesperado, ambos exploravam de forma ardente a boca do outro, suas línguas roçavam e se entravavam numa dança sensual, os dois queriam recordar ao máximo as sensações sentidas no passado, tropeçaram nas garrafas e Luffy a imprensou na parede, suas mãos estavam como fogo explorando cada curva, cada parte do corpo dela enquanto ela gemia de prazer, assanhava seus cabelos e arranhava suas costas o fazendo gritar com uma mescla de dor e prazer. Tiveram que se separar para tomar ar, mas o Luffy continuou o beijo explorando agora o corpo dela com a boca, saiu descendo pelo pescoço a fazendo cravar ainda mais as unhas nas costas dele, desceu lentamente até o decote do vestido, suas mãos hábeis despiam seus ombros das alças até que todo o vestido caiu e ela ficou somente de calcinha, abocanhou um dos seios a fazendo gritar de prazer, enquanto chupava um e estimulava outro, ela delirava, suas mãos seguravam os cabelos negros dele com força quando ela se deu conta do que estavam fazendo.

Tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele manteu o contato físico entre os dois, a prensava na parede enquanto ela dava pequenos socos tentando se desvincular, ele a olhava divertidamente e cheio de intensidade, estava mais alegre do que se sentira em toda a vida até aquele momento.

– Eu também te amo Nami. – falou a abraçando.

Ela ficou sem reação, apenas não sabia o que fazer, aquela vingança e toda raiva que sentia desapareceu apenas com um toque da mão dele em seu rosto, será que o amava tanto assim que apenas um toque dele bastava para acabar com tudo que era ruim dentro dela?

–Você poderia me perdoar? – Luffy perguntava em seu ouvido vagarosamente.

Nami o abraçou, ainda se podia sentir cheiro do álcool neles, não sabiam se estavam bêbados ou não, só sabiam que aquilo era sincero, era de verdade, era sólido, Nami apesar de tudo não o odiava, nem por isso queria o perdoar depois de tudo, mas o queria tanto, queria tanto que os corpos deles se juntassem como um de novo, sentir o prazer que só ele soube dar... "Por que não?" pensava "Ele está bêbado mesmo...". O beijou com veemência e vontade, arrancou a camisa dele e explorava agora seu tórax definido enquanto ele preenchia a mão com um de seus seios, ele a foi guiando lentamente para a cama e quando a deitou nela, ela arrancou suas calças o deixando somente de cueca.

Ele arrancou sua calcinha e a beijou, enfiava aos poucos seus dedos dentro de seu sexo e os mexia em movimentos circulares no clitóris a fazendo se contorcer e gemer de prazer enquanto beijava seus seios, foi descendo aos poucos lambendo e mordendo a barriga lisa dela até que chegou no virilha dela, foi fazendo movimentos com a língua dali até o clitóris, ela estava muito molhada, e ele sugava com prazer todo o suco que ela produzia, ela estava delirando, não conseguia mais segurar toda aquela sensação, gozou pela primeira vez, estava vendo estrelas quando ele a veio beijar, ela se lembrou que ele ainda estava de cueca e a retirou aos poucos até ele ficar completamente nu.

Tocou no membro ereto dele e começou a fazer movimentos frenéticos de vai e vem, agora seria a vez dela de dar prazer, o via gemer e falar frases desconexas, a testa dele estava suada, seu cabelo quase molhado e suado, sua cara contorcida de prazer, nunca o vira tão homem como ali entregue a ela, o medida que o masturbava o desejo dentro dela só crescia cada vez mais, o queria dentro dela naquele instante, podia sentir isso nele também, estavam no ápice do desejo quando ele parou a mão dela e a retirou de seu membro, pegou a camisinha, colocou-a e disse e perguntou no ouvido dela:

–Posso?

–Por favor...

Luffy não pensou duas vezes e enquanto a beijava a penetrou lentamente, uma explosão de sensações e sentimentos invadiam os dois de uma forma no mínimo prazerosa, ambos eram experientes mas se sentiam como iniciantes de novo, como quando eram adolescentes descobrindo sobre o sexo e a paixão, ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem de início lentos, mas a medida que a Nami ia pedindo ou os dois queriam, ele aumentava a velocidade, logo estavam num ritmo frenético, quando o Luffy gozou primeiro e logo em seguida a Nami, ele se jogou cansado em cima dela, nem sequer retirou seu membro, ela o segurava nos braços abraçada, ambos estavam de olhos fechados, rostos corados, batidas descompassadas e respirações entrecortadas.

Fizeram mais algumas vezes e em outras posições, eles não queriam saber da ressaca que o outro sentira quando se acordassem, da confusão que seria quando não se lembrassem de nada do que aconteceu ou das coisas ditas,os dois acreditavam que o outro estava bêbado e contavam com o fato de que não se recordariam de nada no dia seguinte e apesar de tudo isso eles só queriam se amar.

Por ironia do destino os dois indivíduos dessa estória, nunca ficaram, estão, ou ficarão bêbados um dia. Engraçado como as coisas são não?


End file.
